Countless golfers are frustrated and financially burdened when they unintentionally leave a golf club behind on a green or fairway, only to find the club not returned to their golf bag. Club counting, partner vigilance and the practice of placing the club on a whole's flagstick seldom remedy the problem of returning the club to the golfer's bag.
Specialized golf bags and other devices have been devised to aid golfers in keeping track of their golf clubs. However, these products tend to be cumbersome, overly complicated and expensive and, in some cases, do not universally work with all styles of golf equipment, requiring golfers to replace and/or alter their current golf equipment. Furthermore, many golf club tracking devices are designed to track every club in a golfer's bag and, therefore, a golfer who wishes to keep track of a single club, for example, a favorite driver, putter or wedge, has no choice but to pay the heftier price for a piece of equipment that does more than the golfer desires. Still further, some devices are anti-theft devices designed to alert a golfer when his or her golf bag or its contents (i.e. golf clubs(s), golf ball(s), etc.) are stolen and are not designed for use during play, as these devices employ loud audible alarms that when activated, would disrupt active golfers on the course. Hence, these devices require a manual timer that the golfer must set to avoid unwanted activation of the alarm or must be disarmed while the golfer is on the course. As a result, these devices are incapable of assisting a golfer in tracking his or her clubs throughout the duration play.
Accordingly, there is a need for a truly portable and stand-alone single golf club housing device that protects a single golf club from unnecessary damage and wear, is capable of alerting a golfer (audibly and/or visually) when the associated club is missing from the device during play, is simple to operate, and is usable with any golf bag or golf club so that the golfer is not required to replace and/or alter his or her current golf equipment.